Faith
by luciangirl06
Summary: Faith- belief in, devotion to, or trust in somebody or something, especially without logical proof. Ian Kabra now knows what it truly means.


"_**For ye were sometimes darkness, but now are ye light in the Lord: walk as children of light: (For the fruit of the Spirit is in all goodness and righteousness and truth;)" **__**-Ephesians 5:8-9**_

.

.

.

Christmas was almost here.

The Kabras usually stay in their home in London or go to a tropical paradise during the holidays, but that was before their family got torn apart. Isabel Kabra was doing community service so she could get out of jail; her husband, Vikram, was hiding somewhere in Brazil; Natalie Kabra was captured by the Vespers. That left only Ian Kabra. But instead of enjoying his Christmas in a beautiful island, he was stuck in Massachusetts trying to help release the hostages.

While walking around the city, Ian Kabra passed by shops crowded with people. They were all out buying gifts. He planned on buying a gift for someone, but she was a bit preoccupied right now.

He passed by a small building with only a few people inside. He realized it was a church. He didn't believe in a god. He didn't have a religion. He knew that Christmas is the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, but he didn't believe in him. After all he's been through, he never thought that a deity who does nothing but good ever existed. But he still entered the edifice.

He examined the interior of the church. There were rows of benches, so he sat down. As he sat, a little girl approached him. She sat beside him, but if Ian noticed her, he didn't show it.

"God," Ian snorted. "If he's real, why is my life so dreadful?"

"You don't believe in God?" the girl asked.

"No. He's just a made-up character like Santa Claus." Ian said.

"I know Santa isn't real, but I know that God is." She said.

"How can you be so sure? You can't see Him. You can't hear Him. You can't feel Him. He can't be perceived by the senses."

"But I have faith in Him. I've seen what He does. I hear what He preaches. I feel His help and guidance."

"You're hallucinating." Ian said bluntly.

"Am I? If God wasn't real, who created the universe? Who created us?" The girl said.

"There are different theories regarding the creation of the universe. And we originated from apes." Ian explained.

"Even if one of those theories is correct, there would have to be something before the creation of the universe to make it happen. It can't just appear out of thin air. And if we originated from apes, even though I strongly believe that we did not, the apes still had to be created."

"You do have a point." Ian couldn't believe that a little girl was wiser than him.

"Try to believe in Him even just for a day. Pray at least once. If you think nothing's happening in your life, then you can just go back." The girl convinced him.

"Fine." Ian bowed his head and prayed silently. _God, if you really exist, please help my sister. Make sure she gets out safe and unharmed. _He suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore. He knew someone would help him no matter how big or small his problem is. _God, if that's you, thank you for being here. _Ian looked up and noticed that the girl was gone.

He stood up and muttered, "When I see the girl again, I have to thank her."

He walked out of the church and went back to the Cahill manor with new perspective on life, and the little girl watching him from a distance. Then, she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

.

.

.

"_**Then spake Jesus again unto them, saying, I am the light of the world: he that followeth me shall not walk in darkness, but shall have the light of life."  
><strong>__**-John 8:12**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this can help you realize that God really does exist. I hope you liked it, and to those non-Christians that might have read this, I know you have other beliefs, so please don't flame because of that.<strong>

**This is for the Madrigals' prompt challenge.**

**Review, please! Tell me what you really think about this fic. God is watching you...**


End file.
